Time Bureau
The Time Bureau is an organization whose goal is to protect the timeline, the supposed goal of its predecessor, the Time Masters. It is led by director Ava Sharpe and formerly by Wilbur Bennett and Rip Hunter. No one is above the laws of the Time Bureau, not even their founder Rip. The Bureau currently leaves the Legends alone as Mallus' machinations are a bigger concern than a team of time traveling blunderers. Overview The Time Bureau was formed to carry on the Time Masters' goal to protect the timeline; however, unlike the corrupt Time Masters, the bureau put value on morals, principles and human life. Its members use a device known as a time courier, that allows them to transport through time and space without the need of a timeship, despite this, they do possess timeships, but they are much larger than the ones that were used by the Time Masters. They are based in a skyscraper in Star City in 2017 instead of the Vanishing Point. Also, no one is above the Bureau's rules, not even their founder and co-director Rip Hunter; who was arrested and stripped of his status; due to his rogue actions that resulted in the deaths of several agents. History After Rip left the Legends from their recent victory against the Legion of Doom, he went off to create a new group to replace the Time Masters. He then saw that the Legends' actions had created an abundance of anachronisms, or people and things getting tossed throughout time. He spent five years looking for new recruits and setting up a base of operations. With his new Time Bureau, they set off to Los Angeles in 2017, where they began to take all the lost dinosaurs and displaced architectures, and restored them to their proper place and times. The Legends were relieved of their duties for six months. However, during this time, Julius Caesar was spotted in Aruba by Mick Rory. The Time Bureau attempted to handle it, but were unsuccessful, causing the Legends to reform and steal the Waverider, heading there to fix it. They were able to capture him, sending him back to his original time period, but accidentally sending him with a book detailing Roman history, including his murder. The Legends and Time Bureau were forced to team up, taking the book back and restoring the timeline. Soon after, Ava Sharpe had Gary Green follow the Legends to Wisconsin in 1870. He was soon noticed by them, being captured. He reported back to Sharpe, claiming under duress that everything was fine. Sharpe didn't believe him, boarding the Waverider herself. She was intercepted by Sara Lance, who she fought until the two grew tired. Eventually successfully fixing the anachronism, Agent Sharpe allowed them to leave freely, despite still not trusting them. Agent Green was sent to Seattle in 2042 to sort out some unregulated time travel. However, he was taken aboard the Waverider, causing Agent Sharpe to appear with a significantly larger time ship. When Sara Lance piloted the Waverider directly at the Time Bureau's ship, they were forced to time jump away. Following a recommendation by Director Hunter, Director Bennett sanctioned a large number of agents being sent to 1895 London to assist with a particularly unusual anachronism. However, they were all killed by a newly-resurrected Damien Darhk and his associates. Due to these events, Rip was arrested by Director Bennett and Agent Sharpe and stripped of his status. In return for the Legends turning him in, the Time Bureau called off the manhunt on the vigilante group. According to Agent Sharpe, after Rip's arrest and imprisonment, the Time Bureau quickly descended into disarray. Among the problems were disastrous missions to stop Damien and Nora Darhk, resulting in multiple agents dying at their hands. Sharpe later informed Sara that Rip managed to escape prison and his current whereabouts are unknown. Rip Hunter had gone AWOL and Director Bennett ordered that he be found and arrested. When Rip made contact with Agent Sharpe and the Legends on the situation of Mallus, he tried to arrange a meeting with Bennett but he wouldn't have it and ordered that he be placed under immediate arrest. When Rip Hunter, Agent Sharpe, and Sara Lance tried to convince Bennett to listen as a group, he remained stubborn in his decision. However, he was then quickly killed by Grodd, making the position of Director fall into Sharpe's hands. Her first act was to re-instate Rip Hunter as an agent of the Bureau. Known members Current members *Ava Sharpe (director) *Gary Green (agent) *McNeil (agent) *Nate Heywood/Steel (agent) Former members *Wilbur Bennett (director; deceased) *Rip Hunter (founder and agent; presumed deceased) Known allies Current allies *Legends **Sara Lance/White Canary (leader) **Gideon **Ray Palmer/The Atom **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Zari Tomaz *John Constantine *Kuasa/Vixen *Jefferson "Jax" Jackson (former member of the Legends; operating in 2023) Former allies *Martin Stein/Firestorm (former member of the Legends; deceased) *Leo Snart (former member of the Legends; returned to Earth-X) *Nora Darhk (incarcerated) *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (former member of the Legends; left to return to 1942) *Wally West/Kid Flash (former member of the Legends; left to focus on himself) *Nate Heywood/Steel (former member of the Legends; joined the Time Bureau) Known enemies Current enemies *Time pirates *Nora Darhk (escaped incarceration) *Magical creatures Former enemies *Julius Caesar (operating in 49 B.C.) *Kuasa (in an alternate timeline; turned ally) *Grodd (incarcerated) *Damien Darhk (deceased) *Mallus (deceased) Appearances ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * }} ''The Flash'' Season 5 * References fr:Bureau du Temps pt-br:Agência do Tempo The Time Masters were a council of individuals apparently tasked with protecting the timeline. They were also associates of Vandal Savage. Although the organization states that its goal to keep the timeline, it was ultimately nothing more than a facade, as they used a device called the Oculus that would give them a vision of the "true timeline", but the senior members used it to manipulate the timeline, something that most members of the group are not aware of. Following the destruction of the Oculus, the Time Masters' ability to analyze and manipulate the timeline has been crippled. The Time Masters became inactive. They no longer were a force to protect the timeline, which prompted the Legends to take their place; until Rip Hunter founded an organization known as the Time Bureau. History .]] Rip Hunter stood before the council, requesting a team to take on Vandal Savage and prevent him from massacring any more people. However, the council turned a blind eye, standing by their decision. Instead, Rip took his timeship, the Waverider, and took on the mission anyway, in doing so relinquishing his position as a Time Master. They subsequently sent Chronos after him, to bring him in. Chronos followed the team, but failed again, and so Time Master Zaman Druce was sent to try and bring in Rip and his entire team. Druce pretended to offer Rip and his team amnesty, but when Rip seemingly conceded, Chronos turned up to execute him. However, Mick Rory forewarned Rip of the betrayal and, assisted by Firestorm, thwarted Druce and Chronos, forcing them to flee. Ultimately, Rip's team was able to capture Savage in 2166, along with evidence that he was tampering with time to acquiring futuristic technology for his conquest of Earth. Despite this justifying Rip's mission to stop Savage, it was revealed that the Time Masters have sided with Savage, believing him to be crucial to the balance of the timeline, opting to return him to 2166 and imprison Rip and his team. The Time Masters then captured every member of the team except Leonard Snart, Sara Lance, and Jefferson Jackson. They released Kendra Saunders and Scythian Torvil into Savage's "care". They also planned to brainwash Rory into becoming Chronos. Druce, in order to get Hunter to abandon his obsession, showed him the Time Masters' ace in the hole, the Oculus, a device that could be used to influence decisions. He explains not only has he been controlling the teams' actions for months but also that he was the mastermind behind Savage's rise to power, wanting Savage to take over the world in order to prepare the Earth's armies for an alien invasion in 2175. Subsequently, Sara and Snart sabotage the Time Masters' time fleet before freeing their teammates; Rory revealed himself to have resisted being brainwashed before killing Time Master Declan. Druce anticipated that Rip would try to target the Oculus Wellspring to free his team from his manipulations and thus set an ambush, claiming it to be destiny. However, Jax appeared unexpectedly, having returned from early 2016, enabling the team to get to the wellspring. Though the Oculus had predicted that Ray Palmer would sacrifice himself to destroy it, Rory took his place, then Snart. Druce was helpless as Snart defiantly destroyed the Oculus, killing Druce and crippling the Time Masters' ability to analyze and manipulate the timeline. The Time Masters became inactive, and some of them were dead. They no longer became a force to protect the Timeline, which prompted the Legends to take their place. Rip Hunter went on to create the Time Bureau to replace the Time Masters and ensure that they are void of the corruption of his former masters. Legacy Sometime after the destruction and disbandment of the Time Masters, Rip Hunter, a former member of the group founded an organization known as the Time Bureau, whose goal is to truly protect the timeline. Unlike the corrupt Time Masters, the Time Bureau is based on morals, honor and principles. Known members Current members *Eve Baxter (inactive) Former members *Miranda Coburn (resigned; deceased) *Zaman Druce (deceased) *Declan (deceased) *Rip Hunter (turned enemy; presumed deceased) Known allies Former allies *The Hunters (bounty hunters; deceased) *The Pilgrim (assassin; deceased) *Mick Rory/Chronos (bounty hunter; resigned) *Vandal Savage (deceased) Known enemies Former enemies *Legends **Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm **Martin Stein/Firestorm (deceased) **Rip Hunter (former member; presumed deceased) **Sara Lance/White Canary **Ray Palmer/The Atom **Mick Rory/Heat Wave (former ally) **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl **Scythian Torvil/Hawkman *Kaylex Druzan (deceased) *Carter Hall/Hawkman (member of the Legends; deceased) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (member of the Legends; deceased) Appearances ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * Season 3 * * }} Trivia *Time Masters use aliases to prevent their ancestors, descendants, and loved ones from becoming targeted by their enemies. *The Time Masters were nicknamed "Time Bastards" by Leonard Snart, and called "Time Pigs" by Mick Rory. *Rip Hunter claims that the Time Masters were aware of Mallus, that he was an evil, ancient and powerful, meaning at some point they encountered him when time was broken. However, he also says that the Time Masters "dared not speak his name", and considering that would mean they never said his name and that the organization is inactive, he may have just added them in to lend credibility to his statement. Behind the scenes *In DC comics, Time Masters are a heroic team led by Rip Hunter, rather than a villainous one hunting him as a rogue member. *Unidentified Time Masters are portrayed in " by Mackenzie Gray, Simone Bailly and Christopher Logan. References es:Maestros del Tiempo pl:Mistrzowie Czasu pt-br:Mestres do Tempo